


Take A Second For Reflection

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Biting, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: It's possible Harry has poor impulse control.





	Take A Second For Reflection

It’s possible Harry has poor impulse control. That’s what his dad would say, anyway, if he could see him now. His father would argue he just knows what he wants and goes for it, and then probably waggle his eyebrows in a completely embarrassing kind of way. Which is only one of the many reasons Harry’s glad neither of his parents is anywhere nearby.

Regardless, Harry had gotten out of an exhausting Arithmancy lesson ready to curl up around his poor abused brain and die, seen Longbottom laughing at something one of his Gryffindor sycophants had said, and decided that was unacceptable. He’s not even a hundred percent sure how he got the two of them into an unused classroom, but kissing the laughter out of Longbottom’s mouth had seemed like a great idea at the time, and it’s definitely making him feel better now.

Impulse control is overrated, he thinks, and then jerks back in surprise when sharp teeth sink into his lower lip.

“The hell was that?” he snarls, shoves Longbottom back with one hand, raises the other to his mouth to check if he’s bleeding.

“You’re the one who keeps grabbing me,” Longbottom snaps back. “You’re lucky I didn’t hex you.”

Harry eyes him, takes in the flush high on his cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, the way his eyes have gone dark, pupils blown even in the midday light streaming in through the windows. It’s not a bad view. Harry feels himself smirk. “Luck’s got nothing to do with it,” he says, confident he’s right. Almost positive, anyway. He takes a step forward, then another, slow enough for Longbottom to go for his wand, half ready to go for his own if he has to, but Longbottom doesn’t, just lets himself be backed up against the wall, scowling and tense, but clearly not afraid.

“Not grabbing,” Harry tells him, holds both hands palm up for a moment, then reaches out and – gently – tips Longbottom’s chin up, and kisses him again. After a long moment, Longbottom goes loose and kisses back.

Impulse control is definitely overrated.


End file.
